wsfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
RKO
RKO also known as The Real World Champion Randy Orton was a former WSF superstar perhaps best known for being the first ever Money In The Bank winner and a former WSF World heavyweight championship Real World Champion Randy Orton Real World champion Randy Orton (RWCRO) debuted on the very first RAW where he competed for the right to be named first ever WSF champion in a fatal 4 way match but eventually loss, with The Rock Says winning. RWCRO ended up in a feud with a fellow wreslter who lost the title match against The Bad Guy, as they were both dissapointed over there title match losses, At Unforgiven (2010) RWCRO ended up losing to The Bad Guy. despite his loss both RWCRO and The Bad Guy earned title shots at the following payperview No Mercy (2010) in a triple threat match against then champion The Rock Says, RWCRO ended up losing after getting pinned by The Bad Guy, RWCRO. RWCRO was entered in the cyber sunday poll to determine the number 1 contender for the WSF championship, he ended up coming second to The Rock Says and at the Cyber Sunday (2010) event he ended up fighting and beating the man who finished 3rd in the polls Beast Mode. He would then enter a feud with former WSF champion The Rock Says due to both mens thrive to be the next number 1 contender for the WSF championship, they would fight at Armageddon (2010) but RWCRO ended up losing, his following goal was to win the royal rumble so he could main event and win the WSF championship at Wrestlemania, he ended up losing the royal rumble match. RWCRO would get one more chance to main event wrestlemania when he got a title shot at No Way Out (2011) to former rival and then WSF champion The Bad Guy, the match would be later named a ladder match, RWCRO would end up losing the match and therefor not main eventing wrestlemania. Mr. Money In The Bank Post No Way Out, it was announced that RWCRO would be in the money in the bank ladder match at Wrestlemania 1, where the winner gets a title shot at a world title any time they want over the next year. At wrestlemania RWCRO climbed up the ladder and grabbed the briefcase therefor getting himself a title shot. following Mania Cryme Tyme called RWCRO a fluke and said he would never win a world title witch he answered with an RKO, The two men meet at Backlash (2011), with RWCRO coming out on top. After this RWCRO would wrestle one more match known as RWCRO before legally changing his ring name to RKO, The Bad Guy would then come out and say its a complete joke that RKO would ever be allowed to get a title shot because since day 1 The Bad Guy has destroyed RKO, RKO would then challenge The Bad Guy at Judgement day (2011). A match the Bad Guy accepted. RKO would go on to win the match and beat The Bad Guy for the first time. With a RAW vs. SD brand wars beginning RKO was shown as a smackdown reprsentative to face the RAW reprsentative Straight Edge Saviour at Vengeance (2011). At Vengeance RKO ended up losing. RKO's following rival came against Kentaro Suzuki as both men branded themselves as the future of smackdown, with both men denying the fact that two men could be the future of smackdown they decided to find out who the future is at King of the ring (2011). RKO ended up winning the match. After that RKO had a promblem with the new tag team of Kanes Rage and All American American after being forced to find a tag team partner for Summerslam (2011) to fight these team, The Showstopper made an appearnce as his surprise tag team and they beat Kanes Rage and The All American American. The following RAW The Showstopper would turn on RKO by giving sweet chin music, a 4 way feud between RKO, The Showstopper, Straight Edge Saviour and then champion Wrestling Machine began, at Sunday Bloody Sunday (2011) RKO teamed with Wrestling Machine to beat The Showstopper and SES in a ladder match inside a steel cage. The RKO and Showstopper feud would continue and they would meet at Fully Loaded (2011) to finally have that one on one encounter with SES being the special guest referee. RKO ended up losing the match. A young and up and comer Miz is awesome wanted to prove that he is better then most people think and attacked RKO multiple times before a match was announced between the two at Cyber Sunday (2011), The fans voted that the match would have the money in the bank briefcase on the line. RKO ended up winning the match. Miz is awesome was not done with trying to beat RKO yet as he once again attacked RKO and challenged RKO to a steel cage match at December to Dismember (2011), a match that RKO accepted, RKO ended up winning the match Heel turn / World heavyweight champion Later that night, after Triple H retained his World heavyweight championship, Mega Badass attacked Triple H leaving him unable to compete, RKO would take the opportunity to cash in his money in the bank briefcase and he won the world heavyweight championship. The following night RKO would show his new villanous ways stating that fans had never helped him and he's self made and will destroy everyone in his way, two up and comers got title shots at the Royal Rumble (2012), the two men were Miz is awesome and Cena Rules. RKO ended up winning the match and retaining the championship, A former foe of RKO The Rock Says became the number 1 contender for RKO's world heavyweight championship at Final Call (2012). After weeks of feuding they meet at Final Call and RKO barely did it but he retained his world heavyweight championship, With the win, it was cemented that RKO would co-main event wrestlemania. Also at Final Call The Showstopper earned the opportunity to fight RKO for the championship at Wrestlemania, this time in there rivalry they were in reverse heel/face roles, after weeks of feuding they decided the only way they could settle there difference for the world heavyweight championship at Wrestlemania 2 would have to be no rules no mercy a hardcore match. Finally the two mens match came the biggest show in e-fed history and after a hard hard hard fought battle, RKO lost his championship. RKO did want his championship back, and showed it by attacking the new champion The Showstopper on multiple occasions, he would get his rematch in the main event of Extreme Rules (2012) this time inside a steel cage. Once again RKO lost the match unable to capture the world heavyweight championship. Various Feuds After Extreme rules, RKO entered a feud with Money in the bank briefcase holder Cena Rules. RKO would state that he was a much better holder of the briefcase, and insulting Cena Rules, Cena Rules took offense and told RKO to come fight and RKO told him if he wanted him he got him at Hells Massacre (2012), Cena Rules would accept the match. At Hells Massacre RKO in a close battle won after delivering a RKO to Cena Rules. The following Smackdown Cena Rules came out and told the world he wanted RKO again because if he couldn't beat RKO then he would never feel confident cashing in money in the bank, Then Smackdown GM Triple H came out and told Cena Rules that he would get RKO at Spring Stampede (2012) in a steel cage. At Spring Stampede RKO fell short to Cena Rules inside the steel cage. RKO's following ambition was joining The King of the ring tournament. In the first round he quickly beat The Coach, Then at the payperview King of the ring (2012) he would beat The Million Dollar Man , therefor he advanced to the finals where he would fight in the main event of the event against other finalist The King Of Wrestling in a tables ladders chairs match to crown the king. In a close battle RKO ended up losing. RKO's following feud would come against former WSF Champion Rated R Superstar as RKO attacked him and called RRS a stepping stone towards getting the title back. They would fight at Summerslam (2012) but RKO fell short of the win. Despite his loss RKO still earned him self a shot at When Bad meets Badder against then world heavyweight champion Triple H. After a few weeks of feuding the event would come and RKO would lose therfore not winning the championship Departure RKO would wrestle a couple of more weeks after When Bad meets Badder before being released from his WSF contact due to inactivity Championship and Accomplishments WSF World heavyweight championship (1x) Money In The Bank Briefcase Holder (1x)